


Cruel and Unusual Punishment

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Holiday, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knows how to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel and Unusual Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for harry100's prompt, "Criminal" and adventdrabbles' prompts "#15 Chestnuts Roasting" and "#8 Caroling" (loosely). Unbeta'd.

“Chesnuts roasting on an open fire...” Harry warbled. Harry could survive _Avada Kedavra_ , restrain criminals with one hand tied behind his back, but couldn’t carry a tune to save his life. 

That hadn’t stopped him from torturing Draco, this being the tenth carol of the evening. Draco knew it was a plot to drive him batty, but that didn’t dampen its effectiveness. 

“For the love of Merlin-”

Harry paused. “You know what I want.”

“Fine. I’ll go to the stupid Burrow.” Draco sighed dramatically. “But no more carols.”

Harry’s eyes lit up somehow easing Draco’s annoyance at his own weakness. 

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
